Avatar Main Character Maturity Levels
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Like the title says, the maturity levels of the people that I think are the main characters.
1. Avatar Maturity Levels

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender Maturity Levels Throughout the Show**_

_**Main Character**_ _**Guys **_

Aang—beginning of the show—0%--end of show—99.9%

Sokka—beginning of the show—0%--end of show—still 0% **(a/n Sokka's never gonna grow up, maturity wise anyway.)**

Zuko—beginning of show—50%--end of show—98%

General Iroh—beginning of the show—100%--end of show—100% **(a/n let's face it, he's done growing up)**

Haru—beginning of the show—15%--end of show—75%

_**Main Character Girls**_

Katara—beginning of the show—100%--end of show—100%

Suki—beginning of the show—68%--end of show—95%

Toph—beginning of show—anywhere from 0%-95%--end of show—anywhere from 0%-95%

Mai—beginning of the show—17%--end of show—50%

Azula—beginning of the show—5%--end of show—70% **(a/n I really think that out of all the characters in the show, besides Aang, Azula did the most growing up)**

Ty Lee—beginning of the show—70%--end of show—78%


	2. The Guys

Aang

When you first meet Aang at the beginning of the show, he's an immature kid who just wants to have fun. He demonstrates this by wanting to various places to play: Omashu to ride the mail chutes, Kyoshi Island to ride the giant elephant fish and then the Unagi, and other stunts. Throughout the show, in every episode, you watch him mature, and witness the effects of the Fire Nation War on his world. You also watch him accept his role as the Avatar and as the only person who can save his world.

Sokka

When you first meet Sokka, he's just all about having fun and his boomerang, and at the end of the show, he's still the same.

Zuko

When you first meet Zuko at the beginning of the show, he's all about capturing the Avatar and pleasing Ozai, but by the end, he realizes that he really wanted to do what was right—to follow in Avatar Roku's footsteps, his great-grandfather.

General Iroh

When you first meet General Iroh, he enjoys childish things, but by the end of the show, he gives wonderful, but confusing, advice, and he owns and operates an extremely successful tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

Haru

When you first meet Haru, he's immature, and he's unwilling to admit his Earthbending abilities. He tries to practice in secret at first, but eventually, he takes pride in his abilities and skills. If anything, Haru matures the fastest out of all of the other guys featured in the show—one episode.


	3. the Girls

Katara

When you first meet Katara at the beginning of the show, she's very mature for her age due to losing her mother when she was six, but she also shows some of her more immature side when she challenges Master Pakku to a duel. By the end of the show, she's ready to sacrifice herself to save her friends and helps those she once called her enemies.

Suki

Suki really shows a great deal of maturity, almost every time you see her during the show, but there are times, such as when she went to talk to Sokka and bumped into Zuko, that she shows her more immature side.

Toph

You can't really tell how mature Toph is, by the end of the show, because her maturity levels change throughout the various episodes and when you do see her, sometimes she's being mature, like when she tried to save Appa from the Sandbenders, and other times, she's being very immature, like when Appa was shedding his fur.

Mai

At times, during the show, Mai seems very immature, but she also shows a great deal of maturity as well.

Ty Lee

Ty Lee is the little girl in her group, but it also balances out her friends' personalities—Mai is darker and Azula is very much a perfectionist.

Azula

Azula is a perfectionist, but she eventually pushes herself too far and finally snaps. And that's when she finally grows up.


	4. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	5. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
